Personal Maid
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Lucy, una joven que se podría definir como "normal" es salvada de las manos de unos pervertidos para caer en las manos de otro. Que es nada mas y nada menos que Natsu; quién al averiguar que trabaja en una casa de Maids la contrata. *(Sería una historia bastante parecida a "Maid Personal", con severas diferencias, pero con la idea principal presente)*
1. Prólogo

_**Personal Maid**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Prólogo (C1: Mi Salvador.).**_

Hola, soy Lucy Hearthfilia, tengo 19 años y hace como 2 años que me escapé de mi hogar, cuando me fui no tenia nada, solo una amiga que conocí por Internet, se llama Levy, pero le digo Levy-chan, y ella me llama Lu-chan. Levy fue muy amable conmigo, solo la tenia a ella vía Chat, no tenía otra esperanza… Un día, me cansé de todo ese malestar y maltrato para escapar y ser libre, como las aves que a diario observaba volar.

Escapé, me fui con ella, y me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Había encontrado una persona con la cual confiar y agradecer de pop vida por ser mi salvación.

A pesar que solo nos conocimos por fotos, ella me recibió, y ahora estoy trabajando como Maid en un pequeño local, desde entonces, gano lo suficiente como para subsistir y alquilar un pequeño apartamento.

Esta es la razón por la cual ahora mismo, bajo una espantosa noche de lluvia termino mi turno y salgo por la puerta trasera, para divisar las hermosas estrellas que cada día me acompañan.

Sin embargo, en mi "nueva vida" nunca imaginé que algo como esto podría ocurrirme algún día... Revivir esos golpes, esas pesadillas que había dejado atrás.

Estaba sola en ese estrecho callejón siendo mojada por las pequeñas y cristalinas gotas que caían desde el techo y aterrizaban en mi cuerpo.

Solo se oían mis pasos y la lluvia, hasta que alguien interrumpe esos sonidos…

-**Oi, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-**Me preguntó un hombre no conocido, y por su tono de voz, rea mejor así.-

**-Pero si es muy bonita como para caminar por estos lugares sola…**-Me dijo otro, mientras entre los dos, me rodearon y se me acercaban más-

-**Vamos a divertirnos…-**Apareció un tercer hombre, los tres olían a alcohol y lucían peligrosos, empezaba a aterrarme-

-**¡Aléjense!-**Les dije mientras empujaba a uno de ellos.-

-**Eres violenta…**-

-**No te resistas zorra-**

**-Con ese cuerpo te aseguro que mal no lo pasarás…-**

-**No se me acerquen…-**Les advertí en vano, pronto empezaron a manosearme-**¡No me toquen!-**

**-¡Cállate!-**

**-¡No me pasen sus asquerosas manos!.-**Y logre golpear a uno de ellos-

**-Oooh, que maleducada…**-Y me abofetearon-

-**Itai…**-Susurre, esto me traía malos recuerdos… que se desvanecieron como vinieron para volver a dejarme en mi espantosa realidad y notar como volvían a manosearme**-¡No me toquen!-**Intente salir de aunque circulo, pero me empujaban y toqueteaban, pronto uno me tomo de la espalda y me retuvo ambos brazos**-¡Ayuda!-**Grité, más nadie me escuchó-

**-¡Ya quédate quieta golfa estúpida!-**Otro golpe, más brutal que el anterior. Ya estaba empezando a quedar algo mariada; de igual forma sentía como empezaban a sacarme la camiseta-

**-¡Que alguien me ayude!**-Me atreví a gritar con desesperación, recibiendo así otro golpe-

-**No hables, solo goza…**-Empezaban a desprenderme el pantalón-

**-¡No me toquen!-**No resistí más y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos-**Por favor, no…-**

**-¡Quédate quieta maldita ramera!-**Otro golpe, este logro aturdirme, estaba viendo borroso y perdiendo el conocimiento, pero intente resistir, volví a gritar:-

**-¡Ayuda!-**

**-No hables…-**Me dieron otro golpe, me sacaron mi ropa y me dejaron solo en ropa interior. Con frió y mucho miedo seguí gritando entre lágrimas-

**-¡Auxilio!-**Empezaba a dolerme la garganta de tanto gritar. Pero no le di importancia y continué rogando por mi vida**-¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!-**

**-¡Ya cállate perra!-**Cerré los ojos para no tener que ver mas, pero este golpe que me veía venir, nunca llego… Los abro y deslumbro una melena rosa detrás de el hombre asqueroso que me estaba golpeando.

Mi "extraño salvador" tomó del brazo al hombre que intentaba golpearlo y lo arrojo al suelo, enseguida el otro hombre me soltó e intento golpearlo, pero no lo logro, el era muy ágil. Me sorprendió; pero no pude terminar de ver lo que pasó porque me desmayé-

**-¡Hey!-**Fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de caer al húmedo y frío suelo-

**FIN C=**


	2. Capítulo 1 : ¿Agradecimiento?

**Maid Personal**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capítulo 2: Agradecimiento Y Una Tortura**

Lentamente comienzo a sentir una cálida sensación y una cálida ¿cama? ¿Entonces todo fue una pesadilla? Menos mal…

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir mis ojos, había despertado en una habitación desconocida, me sobresalte, será que el me…me fije si todo en mi estaba en orden y así era, es mas, mis heridas estaban curadas.

**-¿Eh?-**

-**Veo que despertaste…-**Me habló cierto hombre; pero no cualquier hombre, era la misma persona que me ayudo (creo, si es que no volví a caer en la boca del lobo). Tenía una voz, tan….masculina, y era bastante guapo… ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡si ni siquiera lo conozco!-

**-¿T-tu…me ayudaste?-**Cuestioné-

-**Si, ¿Te sientes bien?-**

**-Si, gracias.-**

**-No tienes que agradecer, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, y ¿tu?-**Se presentó ante mí con una linda y enorme sonrisa extendiéndome su mano derecha. Instantáneamente me sonrojé con fervor.-

-**Lucy, Lucy Hearthfilia**-Yo simplemente eliminé los halagos que aparecían en mi mente para semejante adonis y me limité a responder su saludo. Sorprendiéndome que el, Natsu, me transmitía cierta sensación de alivio y bienestar -

**-No tendrías que andar por esos lugares, ¿que hubiera sucedido si no te hubiera escuchado?-**

-**No se que hubiera pasado, tampoco quiero imaginarlo…-**Dije triste, pero seria. Se perfectamente que hubiera pasado y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida con este pelirosado-

-**De acuerdo, pero ¿que hacías por allí?-**

-**Trabajo cerca, y ese día se me hizo tarde, ¿Y tú?-**

**-…Solo pasaba**-

-**Aaaa, creo que ya debo irme, no quiero ser una molestia para ti**-Le dije con una sonrisa y algo de apuro. No es por nada pero... No quiero estar tanto tiempo en una casa ajena, sola y con un hombre-

-**No te preocupes, No te haré daño-**¿Lee mentes?-**Además,** **no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿quieres comer algo?**-Con tan solo esa insignificante pregunta, mi estómago rugió como si no hubiera comida nada en días-

**-¿Eh?-**

-**Sip, pasaste toda la noche dormida después del incidente**-

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

-**¿Eres sorda, Luigi?-**

**-¡Claro que no!-**Estetarado…empieza a quitarme de quicio-**¡Y no soy Luigi, es Lucy!-**

**-Como sea, ya son las 9,¿Te quedas a desayunar?-**

**-¡¿En verdad?!-**

-**Aja, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir Lugi?-**

-**¡Me llamo Lucy!-**

-**Lo siento, Luce-**

**-¡Es Lucy!-**En cualquier momento dejará de importarme que su "favor" y mandaré todo a la mierda para matarlo a golpes-

**-¿Quieres o no?-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Ven, la cocina queda por aquí, ¿Vives muy lejos?-**

**-En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, no se donde estoy…-**

**-No te preocupes, queda cerca de donde te encontré.-**

-**Ah**-¿Cómo se las habrá arreglado para traerme?.-

**-Dime Lucy**-¡Finalmente me llama por mi nombre! Es un milagro…-**¿Cómo es que nunca te vi?-**¿A qué se refiere?-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Veras, eres bastante…"llamativa**"-Me dijo con comillas y haciendo ademán de un cuerpo femenino en el incoloro aire. Un momento, ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo este aprovechado?!-

-¡**Eres un pervertido!-**Y lo golpeo brutalmente con una de mis "Lucy´s Kickcs". Mis hermosas patadas, ¿Qué haría yo sin ellas?.-

-**Eso dolió…Eres mala Luce…-**

**-¡Es Lucy!.-**

**-Es lo mismo…¿Trabajas en esa casa de Maids?-**

**-Aja, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**- ¿Todos los días?-**

**-S-si…**-Empiezo a dudar del, parece algo rarito…-**¿Por qué?-**

-**Por saber…- **

**-¡Nya!...**- De la nada, apareció un lindo y extraño gatito azul entre mis piernas para enredarme. Haciéndome caer, estoy segura que esto dolerá…-

**-¡Maldito Neko!-**Exclamé antes de tocar el suelo- **… ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no estoy en el piso?-**Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que el pelirosa me tomo de la cintura y evitó mi caída-**G-gracias…-**Bien, si cuando me sonrió me sonrojé, ahora estaba como un tomate y podía hacerle competencia al hermoso cabellos de mi jefa-

**-No hay por que…**-Estamos muy cerca… Y desde este ángulo se definen mejor aún sus facciones, esos ojos jade me hacen familiar…-

**-¡S-suéltame pervertido!-**Estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero lo evito…sorpresivamente rápido…-

**-Ya no me golpees, Luce-**

**-Esta bien… Solo deja de hacer perversiones-**

**-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, si ser tan sexy y sensual es ilegal, entonces llévenme preso-**

**-Egocéntrico…-**

**-¿A que hora tienes que ir a trabajar?-**

-**A las 8-**

-**Como que se te hizo un poco tarde…son las 9 y media**-Escupí lo que estaba tomando (Jugo de naranja) ¡Me había olvidado por completo del trabajo! ¡Erza me matará!-

**-¡Rayos!-**Me paré y me fui por mis cosas, que por suerte estaban a mi lado-

**-¿Te acompaño?-**Ya estábamos en la puerta y este tal Natsu me estaba pareciendo algo rao, pero amable-

-**No es necesario-**Y Salí corriendo-

No se como, pero llegue en 5 minutos, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, pero me las arregle y llegue, encontrándome con mi querida amiga Levy, y mi jefa…Erza Escarlet, ella es muy linda cuando quiere, pero también puede ser una sádica…Ella es pelirroja, joven de 24, alta y muy bonita, que ahora se acercaba escupiendo fuego…hacia mi…rayos, hoy no es mi día…

**-¡Lucy!-**Tan solo poner un pie y me grita…estoy jodidamente jodida-**¡¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?!-**

-**Etto… ¡No me mates!-**Dije mientras cubría mi cabeza con mis manos rogando piedad-

-**Te perdonaré solo esta vez, pero tengo nuevas noticias para ti**-Esto no puede ser bueno, cada vez que me perdona la vida, es porque le conviene, es decir, algo malo me espera…-

-**¿Qué es?...**-Dije dudosa-

-**Desde hoy Lu-chan**-Comenzó marcando su muerte Levy-chan. Tengo pena de ella, esta literalmente frita…-**Tendremos que trabajar a domicilio**-¿Cómo es que sigue hablando como si nada?, se supone que tendría que estar estallada contra la pared. Debe ser por la misma razón de la otra vez…mierda…-

**-¿EH?.-**Esto no es bueno…-**Explíquense**-

**-Seremos compradas como fruta**-Dijo Levy-

**-¿Qué?-**

-**No es así**-Dijo Erza-**A partir de hoy, ustedes, mis queridas empleadas, podrán ser alquiladas-**Dijo con una tétrica sonrisa, maldita Erza… es una esclavista…-

**-¡Ni loca!-**Dije intentando huir, quien sabe el tipo de raros que pueden pagar para que trabaje en su casa tan solo para verme…-

-**Es en vano…Lu-chan, Ya lo intenté…**-Dijo decepcionada y con una gran aura depresiva a su alrededor-

-**Mas mierda…-**

-**Bien, Lucy, tenemos un cliente nuevo, es un poco raro, te esta buscando, dice que de parte de Natsu,¿lo conoces?-**Bastardo acosador… Sabía que no era buena idea decirle donde trabajo…-

-¡**Lu-chan, nunca me dijiste que tenias novio!-**No otra vez…-**¡Y es guapo!-**Maldita Levy… ¿Cuándo es que lo vió?-

-¡**No es mi novio!-**Grité-**Lo acabo de conocer…-**Y ahora por culpa de Levy-chan me imagino teniendo 30 hijos con él… sería… lindo-

-**Bien, no importa, ahora, ve, pero antes ponte tu nuevo uniforme**-Esto es peor…los uniforme que Erza diseña son muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Llamativos?, tal vez…y esta no era la excepción,…..Era un típico traje de Maid, blanco y negro, ¡incluso con la binchita esa!, y mas mierda! Maldita seas Erza.

-**Hai…-**Le dije mientras caminaba sin ganas a los cambiadores para tal acción, en cuestión de 10 minutos estaba pronta y fui a atender al pelirosa-

-**Bienvenido amo**-Le dije con una reverencia-

**-Hola Luce, una señora pelirroja me acabo de decir la nueva promoción…**-Dijo con una cara que parecía muy sexy… ¡¿Qué rayos pienso?!.-

**-¿Eh?-**

-**Que te acabo de contratar**-

**-¿Qué?-**Esto es malo…Maldita jefa la mía… Hoy no es mi desgraciado día…-

-**A partir de hoy, durante mas o menos…-**Y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos la factura-**1año-**

**-Espera, ¡¿Qué?!**-¡¿Dijo un año?!-**¡Erza!-**E intente salir corriendo tras ella, pero no pude, es mas, de un momento a otro, estaba sentada en la falda de Natsu, ¡¿Cómo?!-¡**Pervertido!-**

**-¿Sucede algo Lucy?.-**Hablando de mi jefa…-

-**Si, ¿Por qué?-**

**-¿Por qué, que?-**

**-¡¿Tengo que trabajar para el durante un año?!**-

**-Pero si dijiste que no lo conocías-**

**-Si. No, rayos…-**Y empecé a llorar internamente-**¿Y mis cosas?-**

**-No te preocupes, tus cosas ya fueron mandadas a su casa, una vez a la semana te visitara Virgo para ver como va todo, también, tendrás que hacer lo que el tenga ganas, excepto lo normal, obligarte a tener relaciones-**

-**Maldita Erza…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-N-nada jefa-**

**-Muy bien-**Esto quiere decir… que este pervertido será mi amo durante un año… ¡NO!-

**-¿Y mis vacaciones?..-**Le pregunté tratando de sonar normal y no darme de frente contra la mesa o la pared-

-**Lo elige el**-Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se iba-

-**Miserable…-**La insulté susurrando-

-**Bien, todo los fines de semana serán tus días libres, ¿Qué te parece?**-e preguntó, mi ahora amo-

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por qué,¿qué?-**

**-¿Por qué "esto"?-**E hice señas englobando algo de aire-

**-No se a que te refieres**.-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar? ¡¿Por qué tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta?!-

**-Bueno, ahora, vamos-**

**-¿A dónde?-**

**-A trabajar a mí casa-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Sip-**

**-Ni se te ocurra pedirme algo indecente, porque juro que te mato…-**Lo amenacé con el puño en alto-

**-¡Aye!-**Genial, ahora hace una pose militar con su mano derecha a su sien-

**FIN C=**

**Iré subiendo los capítulos modificados poco a poco, de dos en dos seguramente, para adelantar el proceso. n.n**

**PDE(estúpido pos data xp): **Si pudiera estar en la computadora tanto tiempo, lo haría, pero no todo es como queremos D:


	3. Capítulo 2: Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**Maid Personal**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 2: Sorpresa, Sorpresa. (parte1)**

* * *

Lo sabía, sabía que desde el momento en que desperté en aquella habitación lujosa, sobre esa cómoda cama con sabanas rojas y extravagantemente eran de seda, que no era buena idea conocer a este problemático pelirosa, pero ya es tarde. Ahora ya estaba toda embarrada y muy hundida en el pozo, además, se que el me conoce de algún lado y se me hace extrañamente muy familiar.

Mientras iba caminando junto a él vestida con este estúpido trajecito blanco y negro camino a su casa (mi futuro lugar de trabajo durante un año… Maldita jefa la mía) pasamos junto a un hermoso jardín de niños, donde me quedé observando a unos pequeños y "recordé" algo muy singular: Estaba yo de niña en la época en que era feliz y no tenía preocupaciones. Tan solo tenía 7 años y un niño como de mi edad me hamacaba es tan parecido a… no, no puede ser Natsu, es decir, es imposible… Más imágenes. El funeral de mi madre, yo siendo abrazada por el mismo niño, jugando con el, escondiéndome con el, escondiéndole mis heridas. ¿Como?

-**Luce**-Me llamo el-

**-¿Eh?**?-Estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera me había movido**.- ¿Si amo?-**Aunque odie hablar así, es lo que tengo que hacer.-

-**Bien, me gusto eso de amo…-**Pedazo de idiota pelirosa…ya veras…algún día te vas a dormir. Juajajajajaja-**Iba a decirte que no es necesario que te vistas así y todo el teatro de Maids, solo necesito que cuides de mi, de Happy y de mi casa-**¿Happy?, ¿Quién es Happy?-

**-¿Qué?-**No puede ser, hace cuestión de momentos, el parecía un bastardo…pero ahora me dice esto, ¿Será bipolar?-

-**Te lo explicare mejor, fuera de mi casa, no es necesario que te vistas así**-Genial, ¡Pasaré menos vergüenza!-**, Claro, a menos que quieras, cave decir, que este trajecito te queda muy bien.-**Sabia que era un pervertido sin ni una pizca de cordura.-**Pero**-Lo sabía, tarde o temprano siempre hay un maldito "pero"-**Lo de amo lo puedes dejar**-¡Lo sabia!, sabía que era un bastardo. Me parece que no debería estar feliz por eso…-

**-De acuerdo, amo-**Odio esto**-¿Quién es Happy?-**

**-Es mi hijo-**¡¿Hijo?! Juro que si en ese momento tuviera algo en la boca, lo escupiría como esta mañana. ¡Pero si no tiene más de veinte!-

**-¡¿Estas bromeando?!-**Le pegunte a gritos estupefacta-

**-Nop, Happy es como un hijo para mi.-**¿"Es como"?, ¿Entonces no es suyo? No entiendo….- **El solo come pescado-**¿A que viene eso?-

-**¿Nada más?-**

**-Eso y leche, creo que tu eres la ideal para alimentarlo- **¿Leche? Y ¿Por qué señala a mi busto?... este tarado… ¿Todavía me toma el pelo?-

**-¿Eres imbécil?-**

**-Solo un poquito, ¿Por qué?, ¿Se nota mucho?-**¡No me jodas!, por favor, ¡Por Kami-sama! Dios, si estas ahí y me escuchas, no me hagas pasar por esto…No me hagas tener que pasar por esta tortura, ¡todos menos este idiota!-

**-¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Y por qué es que no lo ví esta mañana?-**

**-Claro que si lo viste, ¿No recuerdas que casi te hace caer?-**¿Eh? Pero si fue un gato azul el que me… ¡ah! ¡Claro!-

**-¡Happy es un gato!-**Dije como la cosa más extraordinaria luego de que finalmente entendiera la situación-

**-Claro boba, ¿Quién más si no, genia?-**

**-Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo…-**

**-¿A que Instituto vas?-**¿Eh?, para que quiere saber eso?-

**-¿Por qué te interesa?-**

**-Solo dime-**

-"Mierda…"-**Voy al instituto cerca del trabajo.-**Contesté teniendo un no muy buen presentimiento**-, pero estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme de instituto. Allí no me tratan bien…-**

**-Qué interesante…-**Susurró, ¿Qué? ¿Es interesante que no me traten bien donde estudio?-**Perfecto, pasamos por casa, te cambias y volvemos a salir, tenemos que hacer unos trámites-**Es muy mandón**-**

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**Esta loco, en serio, no puedo creer que tenga que aguantarlo durante un año. ¡Son 365 días!, ¡no!, mi vida se va por el caño…-

**-Es una sorpresa-**Esto no puede ser bueno…-

**-¿Para qué?-**Volví a preguntar intentando obtener más información-

**-Luce, haces muchas preguntas. Eres rara-**

**-¡Yo no soy rara, el raro eres tú!-**Y lo señalé acusadoramente-

**-¡¿Yo?!-**Preguntó absorto e indignado falsamente .Qué atípico.-**Pero si soy la pobre, sexy y sensual víctima aquí-**

**-Si, claro. No me hagas reír.-**

Continuamos haciéndonos bromas, hablando de cosas, y sorprendentemente llevándonos bien; pero todo esto se fue a la mierda cundo llegamos a la "sorpresa", Y finalmente tenia razón, nada bueno, me esperó.

**-¡Bastardo!-**Le** "**dijo" (más bien creo que lo escucharon desde China) Natsu a un moreno. No entiendo como llegamos a esto…-

**-¡¿Quieres pelea, cabeza de chicle?!-**Le respondió el, creo que se llama Gary, o algo así…-

**-¡Cuando quieras Play Boy!-**Son infantilmente imbéciles…-

**-¡Ya basta!-**Les dije ya agotada por la situación-

**-¡Nunca!-**Me dijeron al unísono. (Estos mal nacidos…) Lenta y peligrosamente levanté mi puño a punto de darles el golpe de sus vidas, hasta que una voz más que conocida (y más en ese tono) los detuvo inmediatamente-

**-¿A caso están peleando?**-¡¿Desde cuando trabaja Erza aquí?!-

**-C-claro que n-no…-**Esto es raro, ¿no es así?-

**-Si nosotros somos los mejores amigos…-**

**-A-aye-**

**-Muy bien-**No puedo creerlo… Ella les hace una simple pregunta y se acabó todo. Pero no para mí, cuando me vea estaré frita…-

**-¿Lucy?-**Me pregunta al notar mi presencia cuando intentaba salir de "la escena del crimen"-**¿Qué haces aquí con estos dos tarados?-**

**-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-**Le dije a Natsu mientras lo señalaba y me abalanzaba para masacrarlo, no me importa que Erza sea temible, ¡peor soy yo cuando me enojo!-

**-¡Auxilio!-**

**-¡Cállate!-**

**-Luce es temible… ¡que alguien me ayude! ¡Erza!-**

**-A-a mi no m-me mires…-**Le contestó la pelirroja, esto da mucha risa, pero ni ella ni nadie lo salva, pedazo de bastardo…-

**-¡No bromees!-**Mencionó el moreno (sigo sin recordar su nombre)-**¡Tu también tienes miedo!-**

**-No se de que me hablas-**Y Er-chan se fue-

-**¡Cobarde!-**

**-¡Que te calles Natsu!-**Le grité mientras le tiraba golpes a su hermoso rostro -

**-¡Ayúdame Princesa!-**

**-¡Tu eres el gallina, idiota!-**

**-Ni se te ocurra ayudarlo Gary…-**Lo amenacé con una mirada del inframundo-

**-…-**Simplemente salió del salón en donde estábamos, no sin antes preguntar:-**¿Quién es Gary?-**

Bueno, se preguntarán como llegamos a esto, la respuesta es muy simple, todo comenzó cuando a Natsu, mi nuevo estúpido amo pelirosado, se le ocurrió inscribirme a este Instituto, "casualmente" (nótese el sarcasmo) donde el estudia, razón 1 por que casi lo mato, pero eso es lo de menos:

**FLASH BACK:**

Seguimos caminando por un hermoso camino de asfalto rodeado de unos lindos árboles que nos refrescaban con sus sombras, para que en cuestión de 20 minutos llegáramos. Era enorme, literalmente… Si no fuera un piso del edificio, (que también es muy hermoso) se asemejaría a mi casa, la de mi padre más bien.

Un enorme edificio de unos 20 pisos recubierto en cristal azul profundo casi negro con borde de acero inoxidable y unas preciosas terrazas.

La puerta principal era giratoria, de doble cristal con mango dorado de acero.

El edificio en si era una obra de la arquitectura… (No me había dado cuenta la primera y única vez que había estado aquí)

Primero entró Natsu (alias mi amo) y luego lo seguí con algo de nerviosismo. El portero al parecer no estaba, solo había un cartelito que decía "Me fui a comer. No me jodan." Que educado era…

Ahora, volviendo a la descripción de este fabuloso lugar, con una gran alfombra azul zafiro y las paredes decoradas con espejos y tonos dorados le daba cierto aire de moderno e inverosímil. Esta fabulosa vista me acaba de causar que me invada una nostalgia espantosa… Todo esto me recuerda a él y su casa del sufrimiento.

**-Bien, vamos, entra. –**Si no fuera por este pelirosa, seguiría inmersa en mis recuerdos. Natsu estaba parado en las puertas de color platino del pequeño ascensor (¿Todo esto estaba aquí esta mañana?)-**Se nos hace tarde para tu fabulosa sorpresa-**

**-"Fabulosa sorpresa" mis polainas-**Respondí con algo de enfado mientras iba hacia el-

**-Que vocabulario tiene la señorita…-**

**-No te burles-**

**-Nadie dijo que me estoy burlando-**

**-Si claro-**Finalmente entro al ascensor que estaba recubierto de espejos y una baranda de acero-

En unos pocos segundos llegamos (por lo que pude ver al último piso, es decir al número veinte). Tan solo abrirse las puertas y era un "uau" enorme. Todo perfecto, incluso ordenado.

-**Natsu**-Lo llamé por décima cuarta vez-

**-¿Qué, Luce?-**

-**Es Lucy-**

**-Me gusta más Luce, solo dime**-

**-¿Por qué me contrataste exactamente?-**

**-No quiero decírtelo aún-**

**-¿Por qué yo?-**

**-Por que tu-**Y se me acerca peligrosamente-**Eres una persona muy especial para mí-**¡¿Por qué rayos se me hace tan familiar?! ¿De dónde conozco a Natsu?-**Cuando sea el momento te haré recordarme-**Y me besa la frente, haciéndome ruborizar. ¿Entonces si nos conocemos de antes? pero ¿De dónde? Se aleja de mí y camina unos pasos, luego se gira, me mira y me habla-**Apúrate, tenemos que irnos-**

**-¿Si no voy con este traje con que voy?-**

**-Gira tu rostro a la derecha-**Obedezco y me encuentro con unas bolsas de tiendas de vestimenta sobre un love seat (que destaca por su llamativo color rojo cereza)-

**-¿Qué hay?-**

**-Las bolsas son para ti-**

**-¿En verdad?-**

**-¿Por qué te mentiría?-**

**-No lo se-**

**-Como sea. Dúchate si quieres y ponte esas ropas-**

**-Hai-**Voy por las bolsas y me giro, ¿Dónde es el baño?.**-¿Dónde queda el baño?-**

**-Al fondo a la derecha-**

**-Arigatō-**

Comencé a caminar por lo que era un pasillo bastante largo (a pesar de lo se ve por fuera del edificio) hasta finalmente encontrarme con una puerta color crema. Abro la puerta y frete a mí hay casi una réplica del baño que acostumbraba ir antes de escapar. No puedo creerlo…

La bañera, los espejos, los adoquines…

Increíble, creí que nunca más vería algo tan similar.

Bajé la tapa del inodoro y vacié las bolsas. Este tipo me está sorprendiendo más de lo que creí posible. Encontré ropa interior (unas delicadas bragas con sostén ambos celestes con encaje azul), una camiseta (simplemente preciosa) y un jean negro.

Me desnudé y abrí primero la canilla de agua caliente y luego la de agua fría, consiguiendo una mezcla perfecta, ni caliente ni helada.

Me enjaboné con un jabón de exquisita fragancia y me encargué de mi cabello. Primero shampoo y luego acondicionador (que por lo que noté el envase era nuevo)

(Tomé una ducha, según Natsu debía apurarme). Cerré las canillas Increíblemente, la ropa me quedaba a la perfección, ni grande ni pequeña. Simplemente impecable.

Sequé el piso y salí del baño; caminé y busqué a Natsu, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Hasta que oí su voz en la entrada. Caminé hasta estar loas cerca y no visible posible.

**-Son treinta y nueve, ¿Verdad?**-¿Compró zapatos?-

**-Eso dice la caja-**Al parecer si-

**-Bien, toma la tarjeta-**Le extiende una tarjeta azul. Me siento como una espía…-

**-Listo**-El repartidor se la devuelve –**Gracias por su compra-**

**-Gracias por su velocidad-**

**-No hay de que-**Y finalmente cierra la puerta-

**-Ya terminé de ducharme, ¿Tienes un peine?-**

**-Si, siéntate en el love seat, yo me encargo. Por cierto, esa ropa te sienta de maravilla- **Y me guiña el ojo, al parecer le gusta verme avergonzada-

**-¿Qué vas hacer?-**Pregunto tratando de evadir su mirad que simplemente me debilita y me hace preguntarme una y mil veces de donde lo conozco-

**-Confía en mí y siéntate-**Dudosamenteme senté en el sofá, ¿Qué va hacer?... Y antes de que siguiera pensando siento sus manos en mis hombros-

**-Relájate Luce…-**Me susurró en el oído haciéndome estremecer -

**-P-pero dijiste que debíamos apurarnos**…-¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa cuando lo tengo cerca?-

-…-Simplemente me ignoró y empezó a peinarme. Me recuerda a cuando era pequeña y mi madre me hacia lindos peinados…Natsu me hace recordar mucho esa época. La época antes del "_accidente"_ –**Solo relájate Lucy-**Me volvió a repetir-

Sentía como deslizaba sus manos por mi cuero cabelludo a la par que pasaba empeine sobre mi cabello. Es muy reconfortante. Inconcientemente unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir, yo no quiero ser débil, no quiero seguir llorando.

**-Lucy-**Dijo alarmado**-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te lastimé?-**

**-No, solo…-**No puedo decirle que me recordó a mi difunta madre, no puedo contarle mi pasado; No me atrevo a desenterrar esos fantasmas. **–Solo me hiciste recordar a alguien- **Me puse de piey limpié rápidamente mis melancólicas lágrimas.-**¿A dónde vamos? –**Me pasé las manos por mi cabeza alisando mi cabello y noté que ya estaba totalmente peinado-

**-A inscribirte a un lugar para que no te alejes de mi lado-** Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.-**Eres muy hermosa pero enojona y rara. Esto parece un interrogatorio con tantas preguntas y lo más importante, me van a salir arrugas que arruinarán mi gran belleza magistral por todo esto. –**Dramatiza mientras toma sus llaves y verifica que todo esté en orden-

**-Idiota narcisista…-**Murmuré-

**-¿Dijiste algo?-**

**-¿A cual instituto?-** Recién cuando entramos nuevamente en el ascensor se me ocurre preguntarle a cual de todos los institutos,

obviamente si me hace tantas preguntas sobre donde estudiaba y me dice que va a inscribirme a algún lugar tiene que ser allí, ¿No?.-

**-Adivinaste rápido. Eres inteligente, Lucy**-Me felicitó-**Veras, yo quiero que mi Maid tenga una buena educación-**Lo dudo.-

**-No te creo…**-

**-Pero si apenas me conoces-**Juraría que en su voz al decir esa oración demostraba una profunda tristeza y decepción**-¿Ya vas a dejar de hacerme preguntas?-**

**-Tal vez-**

**-Bien, ahora es mi turno de preguntarte algo-**Pero yo no quiero. Tengo miedo, no quiero recordar**-¿Qué música escuchas?**-¡Qué alivio!, pensé que me iba a preguntar algo más personal-

**-Eh…-**¿Le puedo decir exactamente...-**Supongo que me agrada todo tipo de música…-**¿Y si le digo la verdad? ¿Y si le digo que pienso que el rock es como una anestesia?-** Más del lado del rock, pero de igual forma escucho todo-**Ja, y ahora lo recuerdo a _él _diciéndome que debía escuchar lo que el… no podía elegir, no podía vivir-

**-Al parecer tenem**

* * *

**os muchas cosas en común…- **_"Lucy…No has cambiado nada en estos 12 años…"-_¿Por qué sonríe así y a qué se refiere?-

* * *

**:B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**:**

* * *

Luego de caminar unas "calladas" 7 cuadras, llegamos a un gran edificio, otra vez enorme y bello. Tenía aires coloniales y estaba totalmente revestido en ladrillos. Todo iba bien, asa que a este retardado se le ocurre patearla puerta.

**-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre patear así la puerta?!-**

**-No te preocupes-**Y me toma de la mano… Me da una sensación tan única y familiar… tan cálida. –**Vamos- **Me lleva adentro y nuevamente quedo maravillada, era precioso…-**Tu espérame aquí, yo buscaré al viejo y listo, en treinta minutos formarás part de Fairy Tail-**¿Yo formar parte de algo?... que lindo-

El siguió caminando por el extenso pasillo y yo me quedé en una banca que allí había. El tiempo pasó y yo empezaba a aburrirme, así qué decidí ir a buscarlo. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por donde se había ido mi amo. Ese pasillo parecía infernalmente interminable…

* * *

**:B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**: :B:**B**:B:**B**:B:**B**:**

* * *

Esto es frustrante; llevo másde10 minutos caminando en este maldito pasillo sin llegar a ningún lado.

Hasta que por milagro de Kami-sama encuentro a alguien en este maldito pasillo, pero que… ¿Está sin camisa? Y ahora se acerca a mí, este tipo es raro…

**-¡Oi!-**Me llamó**-¿Me prestas tu camisa?**-¡Ahora está solo en boxers!-

**-¡Kya!-**Chillé del asombro- **¡Pervertido!-**Y lo golpeo-

**-¡E-Espera!-**Me pidió**-¿Estás pérdida?-**

**-¿Eh?-**iba a seguir golpeándolo, hasta que escuché eso-**S-si…-**Dije avergonzada y tapándome los ojos para no tener que seguir viéndolo-**Estoy buscando a Natsu, tiene el cabello rosa, ¿Lo conoces?-**

**-¡¿Eres la novia del cabeza de lava?!-**¡¿Qué?!

**-¡N-no!-**

**-¡Grey bastardo pervertido, aléjate de Lucy!-**Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta. –

Yo tratando de "hablar" con este raro exhibicionista y de repente un grito insultándolo de parte de la persona que buscaba mientras "mágicamente" aterriza sobre este moreno y lo golpea. Al parecer se llama Gary, Grey o algo así.

**-¡Aléjate de ella Streaper de quinta!-**

**-¡¿Acaso estás loco imbécil?!-**Por lo que veo en las confianza de sus insultos, se conocen, bastante bien, claro, además de estar acostumbrados en pelear…-**¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada!-**

**-¡Claro que si!-**Y rodaron hasta lo que creo que es u salón, yo y mi curiosidad los seguimos. De igual forma tengo que evitar que Natsu me meta en líos…-¡La estabas molestando!-

**-¡¿Estas celoso que tu sensual novia me vea mi y no a ti, imbécil?!-**

**-¡Yo no soy su novia**!.-Me metí-

**-¡Ella nunca te observaría!-**

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-**E-esa voz del inframundo… Hay no…-

**-¡E-erza!-**Dijimos los tres. E instantáneamente los dos tarados habían dejado de pelear-

**-Etto…**-¿Qué se supone que hace mi jefa aquí**?-¿Qué haces aquí Er-chan?-**Pregunté tratando de que la estúpida pelea pasara desapercibida-

**-Estudio aquí-**¡Rayos!-**¡Natsu!-**Lo llamó-**Dijiste que no meterías en problemas a Lucy-**

**-¿Lo conoces?-**

**-Claro, mi primo**-Bien… yo hoy mato a alguien. Se supone que no se conocían-

**-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-**

**-Eh…-**

**-¡Tu!-**Señalé con mi índice al maldito pelirosa**-¡Sabías desde un principio que Erza era mi jefa y fue tu idea lo del contrato anual!- **

**-Jejeje…-**Rió nervioso**-Todo esto tiene una explicación y nos reiremos cunado te la cuente…-**

**-Date por muerto…-**Salté hacia el como una tigresa por su presa además de tratare de estrangularlo a lo Homero Simpson-

Y así fue como comenzó todo esto.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-¡Todo este tiempo ustedes dos estuvieron complotados contra mí!-**Los acusé, a pesar de que solamente estábamos el pelirosa y yo aquí-

**-N-no… e-es lo q-que p-parece…-**Hablaba con dificultad un ahora azul Natsu entre mis manos-

**-Entonces explícame, ilumíname. Vamos, dime por que me contrataste y de donde nos conocemos- **Dije poniéndome de pie-

**-Lucy… ¿En verdad no me recuerdas?-**

-"¿De dónde _debo reconocerte, Natsu_ ?"-

¿Por queme trae tantos recuerdos de mi madre y la época en que era feliz? ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy con el siento esa calidez y seguridad tan peculiar? ¡¿Por qué tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta?!

**FIN C8**

* * *

**S**é que les había prometido dos capítulos, pero este vale por dos, ¿No? :**p**

**A** partir de ahora creo que subiré los caps así de largos maso menos... :**D**


End file.
